Accidents Happen
by SkyArmyRecruit
Summary: Caution! Boy x Boy and Extreme Language ...I stayed out late with my friends and didn't come home. Gilbert. My friend since grade school had to call her because I was too drunk to even speak right Antonio said I was hammered. I went into work the next day when she called me from the airport...


/ Don't own Hetalia! I couldn't decide which pairing i liked better for this but oh well! /

I walked into my office at exactly 930 on a Wednesday morning. It should be exciting. I'm a sex therapist. My first appointment was at 10. I wanted to clean this office. It was a mess. Papers everywhere my pictures spewed on the floor from yesterday. My fiancée called me and said she was leaving. Joan was my life and she was leaving me. Our sons are 8 years each. They're brothers supposed to be twins. Except Alfred was born three days later… we thought he was dead. He had no pulse when the womb broke.

I picked up the family picture and sighed at Joan's happy face. She was leaving… it killed me to know it's my fault I could never make her happy enough. She hated me for what I did. It wasn't even that big of a deal. I stayed out late with my friends and didn't come home. Gilbert. My friend since grade school had to call her because I was too drunk to even speak right. I don't know why she freaked out. Later that night I woke up to a million text messages from my sons and her. Antonio said I was hammered. I went into work the next day when she called me from the airport. I had to leave early leave early to pick my boys up from school. My client was upset his time was cut short. That's what today's meeting is for. He's sure to be pissed from my sudden departure yesterday.

He walked in 5 minutes early like he has for the past month he was coming to me. I was bent over and he stopped to look me up and down. "Mr. Bonnefoy? I'm here." I jumped at his small voice. Reminding me of my son Matt.

"Ah. Arthur. Sorry about yesterday." I smiled at him as he sat down. He looked down at his hands as he picked his nails. Only 23 and in a sex therapists office. I sat next to him, which always seemed to make him feel better. "Is anything wrong? Your boyfriend upset at you again?" He nodded disappointed in himself. "Don't worry. He's probably as frustrated as you are." His solemn eyes looked into mine. Sadness and despair could not be hidden within their forest green color.

"Mr. Bonnefoy? Will u come out for a drink with me? Just as friends. Out of your professional environment?" His eyes speaking the truth: he wanted something more to happen. I just smiled and gathered his file from my desk.

"If you want to go out for drinks, call me Francis. Like I've been telling you for how long?" He smiled a little and took his file from my hand. Looking threw it and the little side notes I made on my notes. He smiled again at my little doodles. Then pulled a picture of my Toni and Gil from the back.

"Who are these guys? Why are they in my file?" I took the picture and blushed at my mistake.

"My friends. My mistake." Smiles sadly at the picture, "It's from my wedding. My groomsmen." Sighs at the thought, "the best men in the world. My best friends." Arthur looks at me and lifts my chin.

"Why so grim?" he asked more concerned then a client should be.

"I'm going through a divorce. My reasoning for leaving during our session the other day. The reason why I seem sad is because they took my wives side not mine like they usually do." He rubbed my arm and smiled.

Those short five minutes were up and we started our real session. Although it still carried on like a conversation, it never ceased to amaze me how many times he was hit when he was a child. How much he was bullied and kicked and punched in his privet areas. Our session went on for an hour and a half and then we made plans to meet up at a bar at 730. I checked the clock and sighed only 1130. Three hours before I had to get my boys from school. I sighed again at the thought of them in my arms when their mother left them. Crying for hours then all three of us falling asleep on my bed.

I got a call just then. "Bonjour?" I answered and the news I received made me faint. My secretary found me on the floor about two hours later. She called a paramedic and next thing I know I'm in the hospital with my boys next to me. Again crying at my side. Did they know about it yet? I waited till I got their attention before attempting to speak. Nothing came out the first try, but the second time my voice was soft and horse.

"Matty? Alfred? I have some bad news; " they looked at me with teary eyes. "Your mother was in a car accident. She died on impact." They started to cry again harder than last night. Harder then when I woke up. All I could do was hold them. I stayed there over night. And my boys were not going to school. I forgot about my date with Arthur. I did however remember when he called me at 8 in the morning.

"Francis? I waited for you until the bar closed. What happened?" I hit myself repeatedly. Shit shit shit… "Francis?" he asked after I didn't answer.

"Sorry Arthur. My wife... ex wife was in a car wreck last night and she died. I'm in the hospital. I hit my head off my desk because I apparently fainted." I heard him gasp. "I'm fine now. Don't worry about me." I heard a baritone voice yelling at him in the background. "I have to go I'll talk to you later." With that he hung up. I wonder what he was thinking. Was he upset I was in the hospital? Did he worry about my boys? Or maybe he didn't care. The only question that came popping up in my head was; why am I so worried about this? I knew the answer: because I had a crush on him. That's why. It sucked because… how would my boys feel if I suddenly went gay after their mother died?

"Papa?" Matty's sweet voice called to me in concern. Bringing me back to the present. "What's wrong daddy?" Alfred asked. Oh god.

"I'm fine, loves. Its all gunna be fine." I gave them a five each from my wallet. "Go get breakfast from the cafeteria. Matt can u get me a coffee?" He nodded and they both left skipping hand in hand out of the room. I sighed and looked down at my nails. I was disappointed in myself, for everything that happened in the past few hours.

Just then Arthur walked in my room with a small bundle of daisies. My heart fluttered.

"Hey Francis. How are you feeling?" he asked with such concern it took my breath away. I looked at my hands and shrugged. I wasn't used to someone caring about me. I mean, besides Antonio and Gilbert. He sat in the chair next to my bed.

"Better than yesterday. My head is killing me though. What about you? Oh, I'm sorry I didn't call you, I seem to have a bad habit of doing that." He blushed. Something that I found adorable, being he was a full-grown man. He just smiled and took my hand.

"I don't care. I'd rather you be safe and healthy then anything. I'm glad your secretary found you. If you came to me and you had a concussion I would die." He caressed my knuckles and my boys walked in eating a sausage bagel and egg sandwich. It looked amazing. Matt crawled in my bed and handed me my coffee and a bagel with cream cheese.

"A lady gave me 3 dollars to buy something and I know you like your bagels." He said smiling and I kissed his forehead. A thank you, he smiled wider and cuddled still eating. "Who's your friend?" Alfred straightened his back and crossed his arms at the intruder. I cocked an eyebrow at my youngest son.

"He was the date I had last night but missed. Why? You jealous?" he blushed and I pulled him to me hugging him. He eyed Arthur. I could tell he didn't like the sudden jump from women to men. Arthur just smiled like he didn't care but I saw the corner of his lips twitching. I gave his hand a squeeze. And mouthed 'they'll get used to it.'

Soon after that the nurse came in and gave me the OK to leave. Arthur helped me get dressed and being it was noon we went out to lunch. On Arthur's dime. I protested but he insisted. The boys had the endless pancakes and I just had another bagel from Denny's. My favorite cinnamon cream cheese spread on and Alfred elbowed the syrup on it so it got soggy. I didn't care though. It was still good. Arthur had tea. I didn't know if it was because it was free or because he liked it. I might ask him later.

"How is your boyfriend?" I asked and he shrugged. "I didn't go home last night. I crashed in my car in the bar parking lot." It shocked me a little but didn't interrogate him. Matt grew to like him in the short time we were together. But after out lunch he drove us to my office to pick up my car. When I got out he did too and helped me over. But when I got into my seat he kissed me. It was soft. Gentle. Sweet. And I got the chills. I drove off after the boys were in. Matt waving good-bye and Alfred just sulking

"Alfred, stop that or your face will stick like that." He stuck his tongue out at me.

"I don't like him. I want mommy back not him." The sharpness in his voice caught me off guard and made my breath catch. He took Mathew's hand and they looked at each other before Matt sighed and nodded.

"Papa, Alfey's right. It's not fair to mommy to just forget about her like that." I was shocked at him. What was this bag on Francis day?

"I'm not talking about this today. I miss your mother. Don't think I won't think of her every day until I die." My shoulders slumped and I lay back in the seat. "Because I will, I dreamt of her last night. Walking in the room to taking you two home to get baths and into your own beds." My voice quivered and cracked. "She was everything to me. Know that you two. Absolutely everything." I sighed and matt was crying.

I pulled over and let him crawl up to me. He cried into my chest and I held him tight. My babies were gunna go their lives without a mother. I wanted to make sure they had everything. That included a mother. I knew back in high school I'd never find a woman as perfect and amazing as Joan. That if we ever split up I would be gay. I knew that in high school, after Antonio and me experimented. But that was for me and him to know. Joan or the boys or anyone else would never know that.

"Why don't you two like Arthur? He's nice and he already cares a whole lot about you two."

"That's why. He's trying to butt in on our lives. He doesn't know us and he wants to be our dad or something…"

I sighed heavily and Matt crawled in his seat again. Was he really butting in like they said? It can't be. We had lunch. He bought us lunch and kissed me. That's all. It's times like these where I hate being a dad of the two smartest 8 year olds. As I drove they played the game of letters. It was fun if were smart enough to think of things on the spot. Anteater, dingo, guinea pig, jack a lope, mongoose, pig, snake, I got stuck on V. They finished the game between themselves and I pulled up to our one floor four-bedroom three bath home. We were planning to have another. But… shit happens. I could've even tried to get her back.

There was a 69 Shelby Mustang GT 500 in the drive. Toni… I pulled in the garage and the kids got out. They went to him to greet him with giant bear hugs. My stupid Camaro… I wanted a mustang since I was a toddler. They are sexy as fuck cars. Although my Camaro is the bumblebee edition from the hit movie Transformers. The boys wanted this one so I agreed even though I wanted my mustang. 2SS Camaro 2012. It's nice… not as much as the mustang though…

I sighed and went inside and Alfred shot me a look it made me want to slap him. His eyes said, "I'd rather u marry Toni then Arthur." I went to my room to finish cleaning out all Joan's stuff besides her lingerie. I decided I'd want to keep it because we made our boys in this one outfit. Then I threw it in the bag with everything else. Soon all her clothes were in a trash bag. Besides one nightgown she wore almost every night. The boys picked it out for her birthday the one year. Maybe I could make them each a small pillow from the material that still had her sent.

"Toni! Come help me!" I called to my companion. He walked in and took as many bags as he could carry and took them out to the curb. I followed with equal amount of bags. When I set them down I slapped stickers on to all 15 bags. Toni grabbed my arm and held me to him. I was surprised at the gesture.

"Joan is in a better place. She'll be happy to be able to watch over you and the boys. She really will be. I promise." He held me tighter and I wrapped my arms around him and started to bawl like a five year old not getting his way.

"I want her back! I want my Joan home in my arms!" I bawled harder at the thought of her never coming home again and Toni stood there holding me as tight as he could without crushing me. He held me until I was about to pass out.

He picked me up bridal style and carried me inside and laid me on my bed. I looked into those beautiful green eyes, illuminating in the dark of my room. His hair was in his eyes but I brushed it away and pulled him down to kiss me. It wasn't like the one me and Arthur shared. It was fiercer, but still much more loving, then when I was with Joan.

I moaned. Like high school all over again. He laid next to me, letting me kiss him, him kissing back. I can feel the heat off his body radiating from his deep blush. I let my fingers wind threw his soft silky hair and pulled it softly. This time he moaned which made me shiver. He pulled me on top of him, my small figure now laying on him. He started unbuttoning my shirt, his lips hard against mine. I pulled my shirt off and his hands roamed over my skin. Sensitive to his touch, his fingers stopping at my perked nipples. He played and silently begged he wouldn't start with his mouth. He knew his tongue was a lethal weapon.

I heard my door open and I could almost feel the blush of my son from the far corner where my bed was. I looked over at him and it wasn't my son. But I'm going to need to kill them by the end of the night. It was Arthur. When he looked away I could just barely hear him say sorry for interrupting and he left. I hit my head on Toni's shoulder and cussed at myself. His body relaxed because he knew the night would be over sooner then he'd want. I had to make this right. It would probably take a while before I could go to bed now.

Toni grabbed my arm, eyes about to spill over with tears. He mouthed 'don't go' but I had to explain to Arthur… then I looked at Toni again. So tempting just laying on my bed. Shirt splayed open from my trembling hands. I left his side and closed then locked my door and went back to him. Heartless maybe but I did only juts meet Arthur a month ago. I've known Toni for years. Our mothers were in the same room for our birth. Granted different days. Same month same year. I loved Toni. Always as a brother from this point. Now I feel what he did. Lust, love, and the unbearable feeling welling deep inside my belly every time we met up with one another.

I know this because he told me in high school. Told me how he really felt after our first time together. He made love to me he said. Making love was different from having sex. Making love meant something. Having sex was mindless. It just happened. Making love took commitment. We were always committed to each other. Threw grade school and middle school. We stood hand in hand when our mothers died in a car crash. Our mothers were best friends. And they wanted us to remain friends for as long as we lived. That was easy, and I'm almost positive they would've never expected us to become lovers as well.

~Flashback~

Toni took my hands and intertwined our fingers and pulled me to his chest. He kissed me deep and loving. I did everything not to moan his name. Failing, he unbuttoned my jeans and rolled me on my back so his lips could trail down my happy trail. Kissing and sometimes sucking. He drove me crazy with this feeling in the pit of my stomach. He knew what I was feeling, he knew how turned on I was. He could probably feel my stiff rod on his chest by now, for he was kissing and sucking my nipples. I groaned, trying to keep quiet.

~End flashback~

Before I could remember anything else from that beautiful night, I snapped back to the present. Reminding myself, I had to find Arthur. Which wasn't exactly hard to do. He was in his car trying to start the old hunk of junk. I sighed and walked over to him and pulled the door open. His movements stopped and he hung his head.

"Mr. Bonnefoy, please leave me alone." His voice was so soft I barely heard him. "I wish you told me you had a lover, Francis. I would have never bothered to ask you to the bar."

"Arthur, he's not my lover. He's my best friend. What you saw was him only trying to cheer me up." He interrupted.

"Snogging is no way to cheer up a friend! Sex after a death is crazy especially when you're apparently straight! I'll let my boyfriend beat me up tonight instead of running to you!" He hit the steering wheel and cussed. "Why the fucking fuck won't you fucking start you piece of shit!"

I pulled him out of the vehicle and held him to my chest, letting him sob on my shirt. I've never seen a grown man cry like this before, but yet again, it was Arthur. A man I've known for a month that came into my office red as a tomato with tears in his eyes.

"Arthur. What you saw was nothing. He's been my friend since we were born, quiet literally." He sighed and backed away. I moved him over slightly and started his car without issue and backed five steps away. He looked at me and it started to down pour. He got in his car quickly, closing the door and drove off with out a second look.

I stood in the rain until Antonio came out and held an umbrella over my head, "Do you like him?" he asked and when I shook my head, he intertwined our fingers together. "Then come inside so you don't catch a cold. Shall we take a shower?"

"No, I need to feed my boys and get them in the shower so they can go to school tomorrow." He nodded and gave my hand a squeeze. I smiled to myself, because he understood me. He always would. Even if he did take Joan's side at first he was always my partner in crime. I walked hand in hand with him to the kitchen when he turned me around.

"Fran, please, tell me you need me, tell me you love me." His eyes held no secrets. That's what he wanted since high school, even in middle school I knew that's all he wanted. I heard my boys come from their bedrooms just watching me and Toni.

"Antonio… " I looked at my sons and nodded. "Yeah Tonio. I need you."

/ Cliff hanger! Sorta XD. REVIEWS! /


End file.
